A third party application refers to an external application based on an open platform. A third party application developer, as an independent content provider, gains certain brand benefits and capital income through issuing products on the open platform. With the advance of open strategies, it becomes more important to allow the third party application to login more open platforms (such as a social network platform) with the minimal cost and the lowest price.
In a current technical solution for allowing a third party application to login a plurality of open platforms, the third party application developer modifies service logic codes according to an Open Application Programming Interface (OpenAPI) access protocol provided by the open platform to be accessed, jointly tests interfaces such as a payment interface and a relationship chain interface in combination with the open platform to be accessed, and finds another machine for deploying service codes passing the joint test, so as to launch the third party application on the open platform.
However, at least the following technical problems exist in the technical solution in the prior art.
To allow a third party application to access to a plurality of open platforms, the third party application is required to interface with the plurality of open platforms, so that a plurality of sets of service codes need for maintaining, and a plurality of joint tests shall be conducted, resulting in a slow speed of allowing the third party application to access the open platforms; further, a resource waste is caused because service codes for different platforms are required to be deployed on different machines.